


Bendy Straw

by MissTeaVee



Series: A Distinct Lack of Mandalorian Mystique [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, just a silly short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: Gotta stay hydrated even when you can't take off the helmet!
Series: A Distinct Lack of Mandalorian Mystique [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602253
Comments: 40
Kudos: 544





	Bendy Straw

Cara just so happened to catch the moment, and it was the funniest damn thing she’d seen in months, once she’d gotten over the double take.

“Mando… are you… drinking with a bendy straw?”

He paused in what he was doing, helmeted head tilting in her direction. Despite his lack of visible expression, she got the impression that eyes were rolling at her. “Yes.”

She’d half expected him to deny it. But nope. He’d stuck a striped bendy straw in a water pouch, and the tip was now up under the rim of his helmet. She stared at him, a long slow grin as he continued to casually hydrate. “Why?”

“I’m thirsty and it would be rude to ask you to sit in the corner so I can remove my helmet,” He replied after a moment. Cara shook her head in growing amusement despite the practicality. “I don’t have any cups anyway, this is easier in the Razorcrest.”

“Fair enough,” She said. Then something occurred to her and she scowled at him. “Are you saying that you can’t eat with me here?”

“I can,” He replied. “I’ll eat in the cockpit when you’re down here. Waste of time to do it for water though.”

“Hmmf,” She shook her head again, leaning back against the bulkhead. She didn’t understand why hiding his face was so damn important to him, but it wasn’t her business except to respect it.

The sight of that bendy straw sticking out from the bottom of his helmet was still hilarious though.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry


End file.
